


Melisende

by rusty_armour



Series: Sanctuary [5]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Robin of Sherwood: The Knights of the Apocalypse, Some Humor, enemies to frenemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusty_armour/pseuds/rusty_armour
Summary: A lovelorn Melisende receives solace from an unlikely confidant.
Series: Sanctuary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/898572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Melisende

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Guivre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786352) and a birthday fic for [raven714](https://raven714.livejournal.com). I had originally intended to go straight to the final story in the series, but then I thought that it might be nice to have some closure after [Guivre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786352). I’m sure this goes without saying, but this fic probably won’t make much sense if you haven’t read the first four stories in the [Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/series/898572) series.
> 
> There’s some French spoken in this story. I’ve provided footnotes for any French that isn’t entirely clear from the context. The English translations are at the end of the scene containing these footnotes.
> 
> This takes place after [The Knights of the Apocalypse](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robin_of_Sherwood:_The_Knights_Of_The_Apocalypse).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This story is based on Richard Carpenter's series _Robin of Sherwood_. The characters are the property of Richard Carpenter, Robin May, Anthony Horowitz and the RoS production team. This is also based on “The Knights of the Apocalypse” audio adventure, which was based on an original script by Richard Carpenter, directed by Robert Young and produced by Barnaby Eaton-Jones, not to mention the novel written by Jonathan Green.
> 
> The fab cover art for this story was created by raven714. You can find more of her beautiful RoS artwork and fanvids [here](http://raven714.livejournal.com).
> 
> * * *

They had been in Poitou for nearly three months, and Loxley knew they should have left the village weeks ago. This became abundantly clear when Melisende declared her love for him one day in the middle of a chilly, barren field. Loxley gaped at Melisende, unsure what to say. Melisende told Loxley that although she was still quite young, she would learn to be a good and dutiful wife. Before Loxley realized what he was doing, he had blurted out that he was already married, and Melisende was running back across the field, tears streaming down her cheeks. Loxley watched Melisende go, wishing that she hadn’t chosen to confess her feelings when his hands had been caked with marl and half a dozen farmers had been within earshot, including her father. Why couldn’t she have waited until they were alone and he could have explained everything properly?

“Tu devrais aller chez elle,”1 Denis said.

Gervese met Loxley’s helpless gaze with a grim smile. “Non, donnez-lui du temps.”2

Loxley gave a sharp nod and returned to work, struggling to banish Melisende’s dark, sorrowful eyes from his thoughts and failing miserably.

It was almost nightfall by the time Loxley left the field. He accompanied Gervese home, assuming that he would find Melisende in the hut. They had barely crossed the threshold when they were met by Anceline, who grasped Gervese’s hands in both of hers. However, Anceline’s face was pale and drawn, so Loxley was sure that this wasn’t a sign of affection. Something was wrong. When Loxley looked around the hut and didn’t see Melisende, he had a good idea of what had happened. Anceline’s frantic words only confirmed Loxley’s fears: Melisende had disappeared. Loxley cursed his stupidity. He should have told Melisende that he would speak to her later instead of breaking her heart in the middle of a field.

“J’ai découvert qu’elle avait disparu il y a une heure,” Anceline said. “J’ai démandé à Guy de la chercher.”3

Loxley turned to Anceline in astonishment. “ _Guy_?”

“Il a un cheval. Il a dit qu'il irait.”4

“J’irai aussi,”5 Loxley said, leaving the hut.

Twilight had already fallen, so he would need to search quickly if he were to discover Melisende’s tracks – if there were any to find. As Loxley began studying the ground in the fading light, he realized that it would be next to impossible to find Melisende’s footprints as so many other villagers had left their footprints as well. However, Loxley didn’t know what else to do, so he continued his search.

Loxley was just passing the barn when he noticed the hoofprints pressed into the mud. In which direction had Gisburne gone? Would he be checking the other villages? Out of curiosity, Loxley followed the hoofprints for a short distance and saw that Gisburne had ridden towards the woods. Did he really think that Melisende would go there? Then Loxley thought about it for a moment. A young girl with a broken heart would probably wish to get as far away from the man who had jilted her as possible. She would want to find a place where she could be alone to nurse her wounds and avoid prying eyes. Melisende knew about the abandoned farm and might have chosen to go there.

As Loxley walked back to fetch his horse, he wondered how Gisburne had known to head for the woods. Had he decided to go there because he’d thought that Gervese would organize a party to search the other villages? Loxley thought that Gisburne would be the last person in the world to understand Melisende or sympathize with her plight, but maybe he had experienced enough pain in his life to recognize the desire for refuge. Perhaps he had sought out such places himself when he’d been a boy.

As Loxley saddled his horse, he couldn’t help reflecting on Gisburne’s decision to join in the search. Loxley realized that he wasn’t being entirely fair, but he was surprised that Gisburne had been willing to help. Because of his injury, Gisburne hadn’t been able to work in the fields, so maybe he had been grateful for an excuse to go riding. It could have been sheer boredom more than Anceline’s pleas that had convinced Gisburne to assist in the search. Then Loxley remembered that he was in no position to judge considering that he was the reason why Melisende had disappeared in the first place.

1 _You should go to her_.

2 _No, give her time_.

3 _I only discovered that she had gone missing an hour ago. I asked Guy to look for her_.

4 _He has a horse. He said he would go_.

5 _I’ll go too_.

It was nightfall by the time Loxley reached the abandoned farm. He was sure that Gisburne and Melisende weren’t in the hut because he couldn’t see any smoke from a fire. He tied his horse to a tree on the edge of the clearing and approached the barn on foot. At first, Loxley thought that he’d been mistaken about Melisende’s intention to seek refuge at the abandoned farm, but then he heard Gisburne’s voice.

Not wishing to startle Melisende, Loxley approached the barn silently. He had fully intended to walk through the door and make his presence known. Instead, he found himself peering into the barn through a crack in one of the wooden slats. Gisburne and Melisende were sitting on the wagon that must have been abandoned by Fernand and Amicie after their plan to extort money from Reynaud de Mortagne had failed. Loxley could see both Gisburne and Melisende clearly because Gisburne had placed a lantern on the wagon beside him. Melisende’s head was bowed and her voice was too quiet at first for Loxley to be able to make out what she was saying, but he had no trouble hearing Gisburne.

“You don’t want to know about her. She’s fat, ugly and stupid.”

He must be talking about Marion, Loxley thought.

Melisende’s head shot up and she eyed Gisburne suspiciously. “No, Robin would not love her if she was like that. I think she must be very beautiful and none of those things. What is she really like?”

Gisburne scowled. “Well, she’s a pretty decent rider, I suppose, and she can shoot a bow as well as any man I’ve ever seen.”

Melisende’s forehead creased. “What is ‘bow’?”

“Un arc. A longbow. A weapon you use to shoot arrows. Flèches.”

Now Melisende looked even more confused. “Why would she want to shoot arrows?”

“Ah,” Gisburne said. “Well...”

Loxley grinned. _Let’s see you explain that, Gisburne_.

“Well, um, you see...”

“What does she _look_ like?” Melisende asked, losing patience.

“She’s tall and slender with fair skin and red hair – cheveux roux.” Gisburne sighed. “I suppose she is rather beautiful, but don’t tell Loxley I said that.”

Loxley stared at Gisburne in surprise. He had assumed that Gisburne would continue to insult Marion.

Melisende lowered her eyes again. “She is nothing like me.”

Gisburne looked down at his hands uncomfortably. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“She is tall and I am short. She has hair like fire when mine is dark like mud. She can shoot arrows and I have never seen a longbow.”

Gisburne now looked frustrated. “You don’t need to be like Marion, and you shouldn’t want to be.”

Melisende peered up at Gisburne through her eyelashes. “You do not like her.”

“I...No, I don’t,” Gisburne said. “We are – were – enemies.”

Melisende’s eyes grew wide. “The wife of Robin is your enemy? Is Robin your enemy too?”

Loxley found himself holding his breath, waiting for what Gisburne was going to say.

Gisburne’s own eyes widened as if he’d just realized that he’d said too much. He hopped off the wagon. “It’s not important. We should return to the village. Your mother and father – ”

“Was it when you were a knight?” Melisende asked.

Gisburne whirled around. “What do you mean?”

“I heard Robin talking to you about when you were a knight.”

“You were _spying_ on us?” Gisburne asked incredulously.

Loxley cursed under his breath. They should have taken more care not be overheard.

“I did not mean to listen,” Melisende said, looking contrite.

Gisburne walked over to Melisende, and Loxley tensed, thinking he might hurt or threaten her, but Gisburne simply got back on the wagon. “You can’t tell anyone.”

Melisende nodded solemnly. “It will be our secret.”

Gisburne grimaced. “That’s what I was afraid of.”

“Why can no one know you are a knight?” Melisende asked.

Gisburne opened his mouth to answer then promptly shut it again. “The less you know, the better, Melisende.”

Melisende frowned. “It is that bad?”

“Yes, it’s that bad.”

Melisende tilted her head slightly. “Is that why you travel with Robin when he is your enemy?”

Gisburne shot Melisende a startled look. “You ask too many questions.”

Melisende crossed her arms over her thin chest. “How can I learn if I do not ask questions?”

“There are some things you shouldn’t ask about,” Gisburne said.

Loxley leaned close enough to press against the rough, worn wood of the barn. Was Gisburne referring to the Knights of the Apocalypse or something else entirely?

Melisende was studying Gisburne closely. “I think you do not like me either.”

Gisburne snorted. “Do you think I would be sitting in this barn if I hated you?”

Melisende shrugged and looked away.

“I don’t hate you, Melisende, and neither does Loxley, but Loxley will never love you. He loves Marion and probably always will.”

Loxley winced, wishing that Gisburne hadn’t been quite so blunt.

Melisende lifted her chin and looked back at Gisburne defiantly. “If he loves her then why is he not with her? He is her husband.”

Gisburne seemed at a loss for a moment, but then he spoke. “It’s difficult to explain, but I’m sure he would be with her if he could.”

“And you?” Melisende asked. “Do you have a wife?”

“No, I don’t have a wife.” Gisburne seemed amused by the question, but then he grew serious again. “I’ve been in love before. Well, I thought it was love at the time, but I think I might have been mistaken. She certainly didn’t return my love.”

Loxley felt his jaw drop at Gisburne’s admission. Then he drew back a little as if fearing that Gisburne might see him.

Melisende placed a hand on Gisburne’s arm. “I am sorry, Guy.”

“It was a long time ago.” Gisburne pulled his arm away, though he was surprisingly gentle. “We really should return.”

Melisende drew back, shaking her head. “I do not want to return.”

“Well, I can’t leave you here,” Gisburne said. “Your father would kill me if I returned to the village without you.”

“We could stay here tonight.”

Gisburne’s lips twisted into a smile. “Then your father really _would_ kill me. Come on, you have to face Loxley sometime. It’s better to get it over with. The longer you wait, the worse it will become.”

Melisende heaved a heartfelt sigh. “I will go.”

Gisburne climbed off the wagon then turned to Melisende. Loxley thought he was seeing things at first, but then he realized that Gisburne was holding out his hand. Melisende also seemed to be taken aback because she stared at the hand for an instant before she reached out for it. Melisende’s fingers were almost touching Gisburne’s when she hesitated again.

“If Robin had met me first do you think he might have loved me instead of Marion?”

Gisburne favoured Melisende with a genuine smile. “Yes, I believe he might have.”

After the incident with Melisende, Loxley and Gisburne agreed that it was time they left the village. They kept their plans secret, though Loxley suspected that Gervese knew they were leaving. Loxley convinced Gisburne that it would be best if they left late at night when everyone was asleep. Gisburne told Loxley that he was a coward and an idiot, but he went along with his wishes all the same, which was why Loxley found himself packing their belongings a few nights later while Gisburne went to see to the horses. Loxley left some coins for Gervese. Gervese had always refused to take any money from them, but Loxley hoped he would accept it this time.

Gisburne was buckling his horse’s bridle by the time Loxley reached the barn. Loxley handed Gisburne his sword and began saddling his own horse. As they led their horses out of the barn, Loxley sensed a presence and froze. Gisburne must have felt it too because he was peering into the darkness. It didn’t take either of them long to spot the small figure hiding under the cart.

“Loxley...” Gisburne said.

“I know.” Loxley briefly considered ignoring Melisende and pretending she wasn’t there, but he knew that would only make the situation easier for him, not for her.

Loxley handed his reins to Gisburne and walked over to Melisende. She quickly emerged from under the cart, but then she just stood there, not sure what to do. Loxley placed his hands on her shoulders and felt her trembling. “It’s a cold night. You should go back inside.”

“Where are you going?” Melisende asked.

Loxley bit his lip. “We have to leave, Melisende.”

Melisende gazed up at Loxley, her eyes flooding with tears. “But you did not say goodbye.”

“I’m saying it now.” Loxley wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. “Long life and happiness to you, Melisende.”


End file.
